A differential carrier is provided with an axis of rotation A for rotatably supporting same in a differential housing. The differential carrier comprises a first half-shell and a second half-shell, each of which comprises a central carrier portion and two outer bearing portions for rotatably supporting the differential carrier. The first and the second half-shell are connected to one another in the region of their bearing portions, wherein the two bearing portions serve to rotatably support the differential carrier around the axis of rotation A.